gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
West Barricade Campaign
The West Barricade Campaign was a several month effort by the Coalition of Ordered Governments to retake the West Barricade after the Locust captured it in 13 A.E. The COG was successful in their efforts, retaking several districts and forcing the Locust into hit-and-run strikes as they tried to rebuild their forces. Order of Battle Preparation Following their capture of the Andius highway thirteen years after Emergence Day, the Locust took most of the West Barricade from the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Col. Victor Hoffman began working to regain the lost territory by taking the Locust air support down, ordering the Prince Ozore's Artillery to concentrate on killing every Reaver that they saw.Gears of War: The Slab pg 346 The Engineers and Gear squads also worked to collapse the sewers leading deeper into the Jacinto Plateau in an effort to prevent the Locust from launching another assault before the COG could begin theirs.Gears of War: The Slab pg 330-337 Their efforts were successful after several months of fighting and once the Reavers were suppressed in late Reap, Hoffman began the push into the West Barricade. Planning the Battle Hoffman convened a meeting at the CIC at Wrightman Base to brief the unit commanders on the battle plan as the Six-POA pushed the Locust out of the West Barricade with artillery strikes and the 802nd Raven Squadron concentrated on killing Brumaks before the ground forces arrived. Hoffman informed them that they did not know how long that they had before the Locust would be able to send more Reavers out so they had to move quickly to finish the ground forces off. The Alpha and Echo Companies were ordered to move to Brodeau Square and clear the area out building by building while the Connaught and Chevron Companies flanked the Locust positions on the Andius Highway and caught them in a crossfire. Hoffman joined the Gears in riding to the battlefield to fight with them on the front lines.Gears of War: The Slab pg 349-351 Retaking the Andius Highway Two days later, the Connaught and Chevron companies assaulted the fortified Locust position on the Andius Highway near the Jacinto Maximum Security Prison. They used two Mammoth bridge-layer tanks to crash through the fortifications and crushed dozens of Locust Drones and Boomers beneath their wheels. The surviving Drones jumped off the highway and began to flee as the Gears dismounted their Armadillos and began hosing them with fire from the bridge. As a group of the Gears passed the prison, an inmate named Marcus Fenix was given a rifle by Officer Nikolai Jarvi and picked several Drones off as they attempted to run for safety. The few Drones that managed to get by the prison were slowed down by the attack which allowed the Gears from the bridge to catch up with them and kill them. The battle finished not long after and the Gears secured the newly freed areas of West Barricade and part of the Andius Highway while the supplies were sent to the prison which was cut off for months following the Locust attack.Gears of War: The Slab pg 352-357 References Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events